Dia Diadem
"Doing my job is the least favorite part of doing my job but I suppose I gotta do it anyways." -Dia Diadem "How has that mentality not gotten you fired?" -Maze Myers "Because I know things. Sometimes I say them." -Dia Diadem "Ebon Ward" Dia Diadem is an agent for The Southern Division of The Ebon Ward. Despite the dark, grim, and dreary atmosphere of the The Southern Ebon Ward and and it's location, Marrow Wood Bog at the edge of The Sick Lands, Dia is extremely kind, friendly, and full of positive energy. She is friends with almost everyone who works at The Southern Ebon Ward and the few who she isn't friends with are still on good terms. Her friendship isn't exclusive to The Ebon Ward however as seen when she's on missions she acts buddy buddy with anyone she meets becoming friends with many people of various walks of life, even people others considers strange or disgusting Dia has willingly approached and greeted with all the kindness she would give any one else. It has never been made fully clear what Dia's position is at The Southern Ebon Ward but it has been hinted that she's in the library more often than most members and has been mentioned that she's basically in charge of said library. She also seems to be at least partly a researcher as she gave Duchess Ira Amlin an 80 page research paper about the Crocawolf, a legendary creature that Dia has made it her life goal to one day become, so that she can get the funding to find a real live Crocawolf and have it bite her so she can becomes one herself. Another part of her job is definitely field work, like most other agents, since she heads out with the other player characters to Grabby's Reach in order to confront The Under Hand and get back several items they stole from The Southern Ebon Ward. Biography Post Appearance Not much is known about Dia's past but she has been at the Southern Ebon Ward long enough to get to know most everyone who works there and befriend the majority of them. Episode 3 Abilities Dia is a magic user specializing in magics that can change her form. She uses these spells seriously in combat and for frivolous reasons out of combat to help her pull pranks or just for silly jokes. She also has access to spells like Mage Hand, Invisibility and Prestidigitation. She can also and in almost every combat does use the spell Haste which makes her party members able to move farther in a turn and be more successful in their attacks. She has shown two major full body transformations. One was a full transformation into a gargoyle where she broke through the floor of the 2nd floor of the Naughty Lady Brothel in order to defend her new friend Vaasko from criminal Orion Creed who was trying to kill Vaasko and other members of her group. The second transformation came much later and as part of a dare from Fezseh, after Dia made her play Truth Or Dare with herself and Suino, to scare Barrett the South Ebon Ward's engineer known for his stoic and stiff personality. After a long amount of prep work Dia, after using invisibility and transformation, extended a long serpent like neck out of one of Barrett's canons and wrapped it around the large man before stopping her face, which was then serpentlike with long razor sharp fangs, in front of Barrett's masked face. Barrett however was not worried in the slightest and put the barrel of his revolver under Dia's chin before telling her "I don't know what the f##k you are but you're going to get the f##k out of my office." In the first episode she appeared Dia used her transformation abilities to turn one of her hands into a lobster claw to surprise Suino when shaking both her hands at once, Dia used Mage hand for the other one. Dia kept her hand as a claw long enough to make a joke when Darrenella used sign language to tell her to keep her hands inside the wagon when it was moving to which Dia hung her claw over the side saying Darrenella said nothing about claws. Dia has also shown a few Non-Magic based abilities such as how she is one of two member's of the player character to know sign language which has allowed her to talk to Dullahans like Darrenella and her sister Sylvestara and the mute bounty hunter Vaasko, all of which were absolutly delighted to be able to just talk to someone instead of having to write messages and gesture to things to get their point across. Triva -Dia has a list of qualities she wants her "Untimate Form" to have. In Episode 13 she added "Spores" to the list after Fezseh explained how Hang Man Trees use Spores to make their targets hallucinate. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}